Learn to Dance
by azarathangel
Summary: Sometimes we forget things when we're too sad. But I'll never forget what my daddy taught me when I was younger. [BB]centric, Parker POV


**Story: Learn to Dance**

**Disclaimer: FOX owns characters.. duh. The song is "Dance With My Father" by Luther Vandross and it is an amazing song. I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything about that song. I do recommend listening to the song, preferably while reading this, and it is, as I've said before, an amazing song. **

**Spoilers: nada**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan. dur**

**Chapters: One shot for the moment, possible chapter two/sequel**

**Summary: With the passing of time, we sometimes forget the things most important to us. I, though, will never ever forget the most important thing my father taught me; how to dance.**

**Chapter 1: Learn to Dance**

**Note: I'm an idiot who makes stupid promises like finishing long stories that have been sitting there for far too long. I apologize for 'Cage,' really. But this was begging to be written and I did so on an eight hour flight going to Hawaii on my dad's laptop. Wonderful… :P**

**Please read, enjoy, and maybe even shed some tears if you're listening to the song. It has that effect on people, really.**

**PARKER'S POV**

**----------------- ------------------------ ------------------- ------------------------------------------**

"_Back when I was a child,_

_Before life removed all innocence,_

_My father would life me high and dance_

_With my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around 'til I fell asleep._

_Then up the stairs he would carry me,_

_And I knew for sure I was loved."_

It all started after Daddy married her. I think it was a few weeks after the wedding, to be exact. Before that, I had always called her Tempe or, if I felt like annoying her and Daddy, Dr. Bones. But I didn't do it that often; only Daddy gets to call her Bones. It's his special nickname for her, just like I'm Bub. He told me once that he calls me Bub just 'cause he loves me. I think that's why he started calling her Bones, too, but neither of them knew they were in love back then, even if she's so smart and stuff and Daddy can read people. I still don't know what that means…

It was the week after she adopted me. Daddy told her she didn't have to and that no matter what he'd think of her as my mom, but she did it anyway. She said she wanted no doubt in the matter because she really wanted to be a part of the family, like really, really. I always thought that only kids without parents could be adopted, but she told me that since she married Daddy, she can adopt me as her very own son, too. It made me happy.

So anyway, that night I was putting together the Lego set Auntie Angela gave me for my adoption present. It was a Star Wars set with Han Solo and everything! But it was really big and had lots of pieces and I was having trouble with it. I remember 'cause the pieces kept getting mixed with the other pieces I wasn't using for the instruction step I was working on and I was getting mad at the Legos. Daddy had just gotten home from work and he looked really tired, so I didn't ask him for any help. He sat down in his big leather armchair he loves so much and watched me try to put together my Lego set. I think he was laughing at me, but I dunno. He was smiling.

She came in from the kitchen where she always gets a cup of tea before I go to bed. I tasted some of it once and I didn't really like it. She said it's an "acquired taste," whatever that is. So she came in and was sipping on her tree bark-tasting stuff already dressed in her pjs. I even remember she was wearing one of Daddy's big ol' t-shirts that are super comfy and some pj pants Daddy and I picked out to give to her for her birthday that year. So she comes in and was walking over to Daddy, but I really needed help on my Lego stuff. Usually I call her Tempe, but I didn't that time. I said, "Mommy, will you help me with this?" And at first I thought she was gonna be surprised or mad at me for calling her Mommy just 'cause she's not used to that kind of stuff, but she just set her tea mug down on the little coffee table and said, "Sure, honey," just as natural as ever.

Mommy sat down next to me and she told me how to separate all the pieces I needed for the step from the others in their own pile that I could see real easy. I had fun putting together Darth Vader's ship with her. While we were doing that, I guess Daddy got up and turned on the radio 'cause some really pretty music started playing. Mommy turned around to see what was going on but Daddy had already come over to us and he picked me up and he was smiling and laughing like it was the happiest day of his life. I guess me calling Mommy 'Mommy' really made him happy since it was like we were a real, real family. Mommy stood up and she was suddenly laughing with Daddy, and it was a real pretty sound. Mommy doesn't laugh like that anymore.

But anyways, Daddy started spinning me around with him and at first I was just glad I didn't eat a really big dinner like usual, but then I started having lots of fun. Daddy had been kinda stressed at work lately, so I liked hearing him have so much fun. First we spun to one side of the room, then to the other. Daddy brought us over to where Mommy was sitting on the couch smiling and he pulled her up by the hand to him. With one arm holding me up and the other around Mommy, we danced back to the center of the room. Daddy's a really bad dancer usually, but that night he didn't trip once! I would have thought he'd be worse with both me and Mommy with him since with only Mommy he can be a real klutz, but he was good that night. Daddy suddenly kissed first Mommy then me on the forehead, and I think the only time I'd seen him that happy was when he asked Mommy to marry him a year ago the day after my birthday. That was the best birthday present for me; I got a new Mommy. My other mom, the one named Rebecca, is okay, but I don't really like her anymore since she started drinking lots of wine and nasty stuff in a bottle. She's always with her new boyfriend now, but that's okay because now I get to be with Daddy and Tempe all the time. There was some thing in a courtroom when Daddy first got engaged, but it wasn't very messy and he came out smiling.

We danced for a really long time to this really, reeeally long song. Actually, I think Daddy just kept repeating it, but that was okay 'cause we were all having a really good time. I got sleepy after a while and put my head on Mommy's shoulder with my eyes closed. Daddy slowly stopped dancing and I think they thought I was asleep 'cause he said to Mommy that he loves her more than anything in the world except for me and that he couldn't choose between the two of us. Mommy told him that she was thankful that he had given her another chance at a family and she loved me and him a lot, too. It was all this really mushy stuff like that and then she kissed him on the lips. I decided to actually close my eyes all of the way when that happened.

I had my eyes closed, but then I felt all squished like Daddy was hugging Mommy and I was stuck in between them. It was a nice feeling, though. We stayed like that for a minute or something long like that and then I felt both of them kiss me on the forehead. Daddy carried me to my room and then they both tucked me in. Daddy left the room before Mommy; I know 'cause I opened my eyes, then. Mommy was brushing the hair out of my face and she kissed me again. I said, "I love you, Mommy," 'cause you know, it's true and all and I hadn't said that to her. I only said "I love you, Tempe" before. Daddy smiled again at the door and I thought he was crying, but then I decided he wasn't 'cause Daddy doesn't cry and he was really, really happy and not sad. Mommy was kinda surprised when I said that, but she smiled at me and told me she loved me, too. But I already knew that. She walked out of the room and I watched Daddy put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the living room. I fell asleep listening to that song playing softly in the living room and listening to my Mommy and Daddy's whispers and laughter.

That was a long time ago, but after that, Daddy would always dance with me and Mommy on some nights and we always had a really good time. Sometimes when Mommy and Daddy would fight, we wouldn't dance that night, but they always made up real fast. Then Daddy would play that song just like the first time and everything was always okay.

"_If I could get another chance, another walk,_

_Another dance with him,_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end._

_How I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again."_

I wish Daddy would come back and dance with me again. When Mommy would be gone on business trips, he let me stand on his shoes and we waltzed or whatever around the room waiting for Mommy to call like she did every night after dinner. Then when she would get back from her trip, I'd let Daddy and Mommy dance together by themselves while I got ready for bed, then I'd go back and join them. And when Daddy was gone, we always waited for him to get back home and then we'd dance around the living room just like always. Daddy won't come home again.

If I could see Daddy one more time, I know we'd dance just like always. I'd tell him to put on a song that never ends because then I wouldn't have to say goodbye. I could be with Daddy and Mommy forever in our living room and nothing would ever go wrong. We'd just dance and spin around the living room to a song that never, ever ends. I don't care if there isn't a song that never ends; I'd make one just for Daddy and Mommy and me. Frozen in time, dancing to a never-ending song. That's what heaven would be like. Well, that's what Daddy says it would be like.

"_When I and my mother would disagree,_

_To get my way I'd run from her to him._

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said._

_Later that night when I was asleep,_

_He left a dollar under my sheet._

_Never dreamed that he would be gone forever."_

I remember once Mommy wanted me to clean my room before she left on another one of her trips. She was trying to clean the house before she left so she wouldn't have as much work to do when she got back. Daddy and I usually got kinda messy, but we tried to keep at least the kitchen clean. Daddy really likes to cook so that was always good. Anyways, we fought over my room. I thought it was clean enough but Mommy wanted me to put all my toys away. She raised her voice a little bit and said my name really loud and I never heard her do that before, so I got a little scared that she would hate me and I started crying and ran to Daddy.

Daddy told me that all Mommy wanted was everything to be clean before she went to LA for a conference, but I just didn't think that I needed to clean my room. Then Daddy took me to his room and showed me that Mommy made him clean his, too. I thought it was kinda funny that she made him clean their room even though she's younger than him and he's a grownup. I even said so and he said Mommy was a firecracker. I laughed a bit and Daddy gave me a hug and sent me off to clean my room. It really was kinda messy…

I told Mommy I was sorry that night and she said "I'm sorry, too, Parker. Goodnight, I'll see you in a week," 'cause she was leaving that morning and all. I still felt really bad just 'cause Mommy looked a little sad when she said goodnight. I think she was still sad 'cause we fought the night before she was leaving.

The morning Mommy was supposed to leave, I got up real early. I went to the front hall and there Mommy was giving Daddy a kiss goodbye. She said something else to him then turned to go out the door, but I ran up to her and said, "Mommy!" and when she turned around I jumped up and she caught me. I gave her a big hug, the ones she loves to get from me, and I told her I loved her and to be safe. Then she didn't look so sad anymore and said, "I love you, too, sweetie." She handed me to Daddy and he kissed her again and then Daddy and I waved goodbye from the door. It was raining that day.

Daddy carried me back to his room and we both fell back asleep on his big comfy bed. I think he let me do that so I wouldn't be sad that Mommy was gone again. It worked. He always knew how to make me feel better and not so sad. He can't do that now, but Mommy's trying. Daddy needs to help Mommy feel better, though. She's even worse than me. I never ever thought Daddy would be gone. He was always there before, but not anymore.

"_If I could steal one final glance, one final step,_

_One final dance with him,_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end._

_Cause I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again."_

I hear it. That song… it's playing on my little radio now. My daddy bought me this radio for my birthday last year. It's red and has an antenna with a little car at the top. And now it's playing our song—the one we first dance to.

I only cried when it first happened 'cause I know I have to be strong for Mommy and I don't want her to worry about me. Still, sometimes at night I'd cry, but I don't think I'll be able to hold it in now, with this song playing and all… a tear just fell on my book about Hammy the Hamster. Daddy always read me this book at night. It was our favorite. Another tear falls from my face to the pages and I can't read it anymore. Everything's all blurry. I want my Daddy back.

I want him to come back and read to me about Hammy every night. I want him to come and dance with Mommy and me every night like he used to. I want him to come home and never ever leave.

"_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how my mother cried for him._

_I pray for her even more than me.  
I pray for her even more than me…"_

I always hear her at night. Mommy always cries then. It makes my chest hurt when she does. It's a really clenchy feeling like my heart is being squeezed. Sometimes if it's really bad, I start crying, too. Those are the only times when I really cry, though, 'cause I don't want Mommy to feel really bad if I'm super sad, too. When I feel bad enough to cry, though, I go to her room with her. She always picks me up and gives me a big hug and sits back down on her bed. We fall asleep and I feel better with her there. I always hope that I make her feel a little better by staying with her when she's really, really sad.

I pray every night 'cause Daddy told me that's what good boys do. Since Daddy says so, I believe him 'cause he was always right. I used to pray for me and some strength to help me, but now I always pray for Mommy 'cause she's so much worse than me. She doesn't know how to pray to God, but Daddy says it doesn't matter 'cause since Daddy loves her, he can help her. Now I have to help Mommy, though, 'cause Daddy isn't here to do it anymore.

I know that Mommy's real, real family left her when she was younger and Daddy always reminded me that we were all she had besides Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack and Zach. Now she has me and I know it's really hard on her, now. Daddy left her just like her brother and mom and dad. Sometimes I feel mad at Daddy for doing this to me and Mommy, but I can never stay mad at him for more than a minute. He's my daddy; I could never hate him.

I feel scared sometimes when Mommy is so sad and I am, too. I'm scared because I don't know if it will ever be okay again. I know Daddy can make everything okay, but he's not here anymore. He can't help Mommy stop crying and he can't help me, either. But what I'm scared the most about is Mommy. She loves Daddy so much and now he's not here with her. That's the worst.

"_I know I'm praying for much too much,_

_But could you send back the only man she loved?_

_I know you don't do it usually,_

_But dear Lord she's dying_

_To dance with my father again."_

Every single night I ask God to send Daddy back. I know I shouldn't ask for something like that, but Mommy and I need him. Even if it's only for a few minutes, I want Daddy to come back. I pray every night for Daddy to come back. I need to see him and hug him again and I know Mommy wants him back, too.

God, please send my daddy back even if it's only for a little while. You may not know my mommy since she isn't very religious and all, but you can ask my daddy about her 'cause he loves her so much and she loves him, too. But you probably already knew that. God, I really want to see my daddy again. Could you send him back for me, please? Could you send him back for my mommy? She cries for him every night, God. Daddy is the only man she's every truly loved; she told him that once. She needs to see him again, God. She really, really does. She's dying without him. You should see her now. She doesn't eat a lot anymore 'cause she's so sad. She doesn't have an appetite. She's too skinny. Auntie Angela said so. But she's trying, God. She never cries during the day 'cause she doesn't want me to feel super sad. She wants to be strong for me, but she is hurting too much, God. She never got to say goodbye to him; they took her away before he died. Auntie Angela didn't want to tell me the story, but I managed to get her to tell me some of it.

Mommy and Daddy were working on one of their cases like they always do and they had finally figured out who the bad guy was; they're really good at that. So they drove to the bad man's house to get him and when they knocked on the door, he let them in like he didn't know what was going on. It was a really important case and Auntie Angela said a ton was at stake. Something about mobs and stuff. Anyways, they were walking down a hallway and somebody jumped out and got Mommy. Daddy turned around with his gun out, but the bad person who got Mommy had a gun pointed to her head so Daddy couldn't do anything. Then the other bad man, the one who owned the house, told the man with Mommy to take her away, so she was taken upstairs. Mommy never talks about what happened up there, but she came back with lots of cuts and bruises and a broken arm. I don't know exactly what happened to Daddy; all Angela told me was that the bad men shot him. He died, and that's why Daddy's with you, God.

So, could you send Daddy back? Please? Just so Mommy can see him one more time? Just let her see him once more, God. She's so sad without him, and I am, too. Amen.

Sometimes I hear Mommy playing that song and I know she's thinking of Daddy and dancing with him. Those were some of the happiest times: dancing with Daddy. Sometimes we forget about the happy times if we're too sad. Auntie Angela told me that. She wants me to always remember the happy times, but to remember them with a smile instead of a frown. She says that we should celebrate life and not mourn death. She's right; Auntie Angela may not be super smart like Mommy, but sometimes I think she's just as smart as Mommy, just in a different way. She always wants me to remember the good times and never ever forget them. She worries that Mommy will forget because she's so sad. I told Auntie Angela to tell Mommy what she told me.

I'll never forget the most important thing Daddy taught me and Mommy: how to dance. It's more than just dancing, though. It's about living life to its fullest like Daddy would have wanted me to do; it's about living in the moment and about holding on to the one's you love. Daddy was a really smart man, too. I dream about him all the time.

Mommy and I are sitting in the living room and that song is playing. We aren't sad, though. Daddy walks in through the front door with his briefcase and he hangs up his coat and sweeps Mommy up in his arms and they start twirling around the room. Mommy is laughing again and it's the real pretty sound I never hear anymore. Daddy is smiling and laughing, too, and he kisses her before picking me up with one arm, the other still holding Mommy. We're all happy, and Mommy and Daddy are crying 'cause they're together again. I think I'm crying, too. I always wake up with tears on my pillow.

"_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream."_

-------------------------- --------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!! I really like this story from Parker's point of view, but I want other opinions. Feel free to critique! I love it!! As long as it's constructive and not flames that are worthy of toasting marshmallows over… time at a different fandom supporting the minority couple has gotten me many flames, so I keep a sack of marshmallows handy!! Yay for random stories.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As always, Ash!

P.S. Thanks to googleaddict for pointing out some inconsistencies in the pov. i was trying to get my stuff in here and it's kinda hard to do that from the pov of a child, so thanks for pointing them out! i fixed the major one, and the others will just rest unless someone feels the need to point it out. thanks!


End file.
